1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to novel polymers and copolymers based on pentabromobenzyl esters and tetrabromoxylylene diesters of the formula ##STR2## wherein n=0 or 1, x is bromine, chlorine or a mixture thereof and R is hydrogen or methyl. This invention relates to a method of preparing such polymers and copolymers and the use of such polymers and copolymers in normally flammable plastic compositions.